Direct broadcast satellite (DBS) systems are commonly used as an alternative or supplement to traditional cable distribution systems that deliver television programming to viewers. A typical DBS system includes a relatively small satellite antenna that is located at the viewer site, e.g., a house, an office building, or a library. To optimize reception of satellite signals, the antenna structure is often mounted to a building or structure such as a rooftop, a wall, an awning, a railing of a deck or balcony, a pillar, or the like.
A DBS antenna structure typically includes a mounting foot, a mast, and the antenna assembly itself (which includes the satellite dish component). The mounting foot is attached to the desired mounting structure, and the antenna assembly is attached to the mounting foot using the mast. In typical configurations, the connection between the mast and the mounting foot enables the mast to pivot relative to the mounting foot, which accommodates installation of the antenna structure in a variety of locations and positions. In this regard, it may be desirable to mount the mast and/or the antenna assembly in a certain orientation relative to a vertical reference line (a plumb line). Accordingly, during installation of the antenna structure, the mast can be pivoted and adjusted into the desired position and then secured in that position.
Depending upon the specific design of the mast and mounting foot, adjustment of the mast into the desired position can be difficult and time consuming. Indeed, it may be necessary to involve two or more people to accurately adjust and secure the mast into the desired position. Moreover, in some conventional designs the mast-to-foot joint is subjected to high torque (due to the length of the mast and the mass of the antenna assembly at the end of the mast), which increases under high wind conditions. Consequently, even if the mast is initially secured to the mounting foot in a proper manner, the mast could still “slip” and pivot relative to the mounting foot, especially if the antenna assembly is bumped or if the antenna assembly is exposed to high wind conditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an adjustable antenna mounting assembly that is easy to adjust and install in the field, that is robust and remains in the desired position after deployment, and that otherwise addresses the various shortcomings of conventional antenna mounting assemblies.